Verve
double thumbs up* "I totally know what's going on." -Verve, all the time Appearance In her civilian life, Atlanta is female, white, and wears boring (usually secondhand) clothing: baggy t-shirts, oversized sweaters, high-waisted pants, that kind of thing. She has green eyes, curly brown hair, and way too many freckles. Her hero costume is black high-waisted leggings and a long-sleeve crop shirt with gloves, and a light pink cropped hoodie, as well as a domino mask. She doesn't wear a bigger mask so that she can properly sign while in costume. The costume sans hoodie also fits under her normal clothes for those sometimes necessary quick changes. Powers Verve can absorb any kind of energy, but electricity is easiest. She used to be able to turn into a lightning bolt to fly and get places quickly. She’s not sure how or why she has powers, but it’s pretty cool. And when life gives you cool lightning powers, why would you question it? At the end of Season 3, she lost her ability to fly and turn into lightning, but gained a new ability after absorbing dimensional energy and messing with time in order to save the team. Verve has access to a pocket dimension where she can store objects and energy (not people), but only one thing at a time (at least for now). For example, she could have a single baseball OR all the energy from a falling elevator. It also gives her a place to store things she absorbs other than her body, but she can still store energy within herself like she could before. Verve needs to touch something in order to absorb it into the pockets. Once she touches it and it gets stored, it’s easy to retrieve. Background Pre-Big Team Atlanta grew up in Halcyon with her dad (Noah, a nurse) and her little brother (Jasper, 10). Her mom’s not in the picture anymore, but is Deaf. Jasper is also deaf and wants to be an architect when he grows up. Her mom, Demeter James, disappeared when Atlanta was 12 and hasn’t been seen or heard from since. A few weeks before joining Big Team, someone was breaking into the community center where she swims -- the Niccals Family Community Center. They were doing a lot of damage. She donned a hoodie and a scarf and stalled the intruders until the police got there and arrested them. She was hooked. But, she was also caught by Mr. Crossover, the director of the community center. Turns out scarves aren’t great for concealing your identity. They slip. But Mr. Crossover helped her get a better mask and costume! But no one else knew when she joined Big Team. And she wants to keep it that way. After all, bad guys can’t go after her family if they don’t know who she is. And, you know, her dad wouldn’t approve of her doing dangerous hero stuff, and she’d hate to see the disappointment on his face if he ever found out. He’s also not a big fan of superheroes or superpowers in general, so it’d be best if he just didn’t know. In those few short weeks between her debut and joining Big Team, she managed to gain the ire of Commissioner Gordan. She may have accidentally taken out the electricity in a large part of the city and wrecked a police operation in the process. Despite what he thinks, she didn’t do it on purpose! Atlanta keeps herself busy, hating to be bored or idle for long periods of time. She’s on the swim team at Big High, has a job doing tech support, and babysits for her brother a lot. Anyway, she’s super excited about being on the team! It’s safer when you’re on a team! And it gives her more excuses to do the hero thing, and you can’t beat the rush of being a hero. Relationships Family Dad: Noah James Little Brother: Jasper James Mother: Demeter James (absent) Friends Ellen: the first person Verve told she was Atlanta. Even though it wasn’t completely by choice, she’s very glad that Ellen knows. She’s a great friend. Boon: Boon has recently asked out Atlanta, and Verve has finally told her that she's Atlanta. Tay: She refused to tell Carmilla her secret identity when she asked, but the two have patched things up since. She still doesn't know Verve's secret identity. She's friends with Atlanta, and is on good terms with Verve, but isn't close friends with her. Melody: She saw Verve's face during her Moment of Truth during S3E134: When the Last Star Dies. Maybe people knowing isn't such a bad thing after all? Gwen: Sometimes meeting your heroes isn't a bad thing, and them knowing your secret identity can be a good thing. Especially for clearing suspicion about your secret identity secretly might be part of an evil organization. Journals Verve's Journal: Season 3 The Continuing Adventures of Verve: Season 4 Scenes Secrets Don't Make Friends (10/05/19) - Wherein Verve is very bad at explaining why she keeps her identity secret, and Carmilla is understandably upset about it. A Super Heart to Heart (11/05/19) - Wherein Atlanta and Boon share a bonding moment, and Boon is absolutely not suspicious about Atlanta maybe having superpowers. Talk to the Hands (11/15/19) - Atlanta teaches Ernest ASL after school. Just Two Regular Unpowered Girls (11/20/19) - Rea "Faker" Remington tries to make friends with a non-super girl she sees swimming in the pool. Just a regular, unpowered girl named Atlanta. Uh Oh, tune in to find out more! After the Storm (11/24/19) - Wherein Melody checks on Atlanta and Jasper after a devastating mission, and the two definitely don't cry a lot. Dads, Am I Right? (11/25/19) - Wherein Atlanta skips school, Gwen slacks at work, and they're sad about dads (among other things). I went and hung out with my crush's friend without realizing it was actually my crush and then asked out the girl that I was sitting across from, light novel edition (rip verve's flight AND cognitive function) (12/27/19) - Wherein Boon and Verve make each other's days a little better, and Boon asks for advice asking out Atlanta, who is totally not Verve what are you talking about. Ellen, help. In for a Niccal, in for a Pound (Cake) (01/02/20) - Wherein Boon and Verve make a cake, and Boon asks for dating advice about Atlanta, who is still definitely not Verve. Secrets We Tell and Secrets We Hold (01/11/20) - Wherein Boon and Atlanta go on a date, reveal some secrets, but keep others. The Breakfast Club (01/24/2020) - Wherein Ellen, Melody, and Atlanta eat pancakes, talk about their feelings, and have a night in like they're normal teenagers. Playlists Season 3 Playlist Category:Verve Category:PC